Dreamlight
by WolfYuzuki
Summary: After having visions about a girl for 50 years, Alice finally found the woman of her life. Her mate. Her forever. What if Bella find the intoxicating lady in front of her eyes on her First day of school in Forks. Will she find out what she is? Will she run away from her when Alice is a Vampire? Find out more! Please Rate & Review! :) Advance sorry for wrong grammars. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, all belongs to S.M. Hope you enjoy reading!

R&R

Dreamlight

Chapter 1:

In a bright morning day, the sunlight has gleam towards the window, a girl who is still sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Bella…Bella dear, wake up!"

A small grunt left from Bella's mouth. "Give me 10 more minutes Mom."

"Bella…" She whined. "Don't you remember that you have a flight today?"

Bella opened her eyes. Remembered that she have a flight to attend. She rubbed her eyes gently as she tried to stand up.

Her mother sighed, "Bella you have 30 minutes more left. Now hurry up and prepare for your flight, I'm sure Charlie is going to be on time."

"Yeah, Mom I know that. *sigh* stop nagging will yah?" She grunted softly. Her mother gave her weak smile before walking away from her bedroom.

Bella's P.O.V

I totally forgot that I have a flight today. I looked out through my window, going to miss this beautiful sunshine every time I wake up. I sighed and walking to my closet as I grab my black and white long sleeve baseball tee, a pair of black denim jean, a clean pair of undergarment and my brown hoodie. I grabbed my towel and go straight to the bathroom to take a morning shower.

As I open the shower placing my whole body under the running water, thinking about what I dreamed again last night. I keep having this weird dream, about a beautiful girl with yellow-golden eyes, pale white skin, short spiky black hair. Her face kind a looked blur though, she kept calling my name... But I feel like drawn to her... I've been having this dream for 1 and a half years now and I wanted to meet this... beautiful lady. Her voice is such a melody into my ears. Sighing that it will never going to happen, I turn off the shower and proceeded to dry myself, to brush and get dress.

Alice's P.O.V

I kept having visions of this girl, her beautiful messy brown hair that is cascaded down. Heart-shaped face, pale skin, her beautiful brown soft eyes. God! It's been 50 years! Since Jasper and Edward got married. Yeah, my two brothers got married together. We're not blood related though. Everyone is adopted by a passionate man named Carlisle and an awesome motherly Esme. I have three amazingly beautiful sisters and 3 handsome brothers. Amara and Cynthia is a couple for 80 years. Cynthia is my blood sister, my one and only blood related family. And Amara her mate is one of my best of friends and sister I have. The two met 70 years ago after we were turned in 35 years before. And there's Emmett, my goofy big bear brother of mine, he might looked scary in the outside but he's a goof-ball! And his mate, Rosalie a little bitchy though but she is very over-protective to our family although she's a bitch, she has a kind heart. She is one of my best of friends and a sister. Well Edward was one of the oldest Vampire brother in my whole world. He is an old-fashioned man, kind- hearted and an over-protective big bro. And for his mate Jasper who always look in pain. He's a kind, soft gentlemen I've ever met!

I kept pacing around my room, thinking about that girl from my visions. I gritted my teeth, knitting my eyebrows together. Suddenly, a knock came in. *knock knock* "Alice, may I come in?"

Jasper said with his southern accent.

"Yeah sure come in Jazz." he opened my door and closed it quietly.

"Alice, are you okay? I had been feeling all of your feelings. Pain, nervous, frustration, lightness… Is it about 'her' again Alice? Please tell me what's wrong my dear sis, I am here for you. We are here for you."

He gave me his infamous concern face. I sighed and brush my hair with my fingers.

"Yes, Jazz. It's her again. I can't stop thinking about her! I don't know why... It frustrated me..."

He walked towards where I stand and hug me.

"Alice, have you talked about this to Carlisle? You should talk to him, maybe he can help you. You know it's been 50 years. And you kept it from us. I know it's your problem Als, but still don't keep it from us. It hurts you know, we wanted to help you but you just keep pushing us away sometimes. I can feel the pain from Cynthia, heck even Rosalie despite her bitchiness." A snort came from downstairs, which is Rosalie's.

"Everyone is worried about you."

I dropped my gaze on the floor, feeling guilty.

"Now, Alice. Don't feel guilty." He smiled weakly.

"I am sorry Jazzy, I'm just... confused and frustrated. I wanted to see her, know her who she is." I whimpered.

Suddenly, the door opened loudly. Rosalie, Cynthia, Amara, Emmett and Edward came in.

"Spill it little sis." Rosalie said with a serious tone.

"Please Alice, tell us what's wrong. As what Jasper said, you're not alone." Cynthia said.

"C'mon Ally who's this girl you were dreaming of? Is she Hot?!" Boomed Emmett, laughing loudly but suddenly cut off from Rosalie's smack.

"Awww baby!" Emmett whined, I laugh.

"Emmett, we don't 'dream'." Amara

Edward here, trying to read my mind.

'Edward please, get out of my mind.' I pleaded.

'Sorry'

*Ahem ahem* All eyes were on me.

"Well, I've been having visions about this girl for 50 years..."

"50 YEARS? Alice that was... Eddie and Jazzy's got married!" Amara said shockingly.

Edward and Jasper glimpse each other and look back to me. "Interesting..." This kept me to go on. And I told them everything I had.

"Whoa, sis! Seriously?"

"Alice... This girl must be your mate." Edward suggested confidently and all eyes on him including me.

What? WHAT?! MY _MATE_?! But… but she's a _human_!

"Edward-"

"He's right Alice. She might be your mate." We all look at Carlisle and Esme at my opened door. I pace around my room, confuse, frustrated, scared...and happy(?)

Mate... I found my mate. I smiled at that idea but it turned into a frown, but she's a HUMAN. That's impossible! What if I _hurt_ her? What if I can't control my thirst? Edward read my mind and hug me. Jasper tried to calm me with his Empath powers and gave him a thank you look.

"Alice, don't think like that. I'm sure _you_ are _NOT_ going to hurt your mate. And I know you can control your thirst properly." Carlisle gave me a gentle smile.

"I am sure you going to meet her sooner my dear daughter." Esme interjected with a motherly smile and hug me.

"Thank you Mom, Dad, Eddie and the rest." I gave them my warmest smile.

"Anything for our Ali-cat!" Emmett boomed happily and everybody laughed. They walk out excluding my three sisters.

"Alice, tell us more about your mate." Amara smirked

"Yeah, sissy I want to know more about her." Rosalie said deliberately

"Is she hot as my babe?" Cynthia ask with a pervert grin

"Cynthia! I... She. Well I kept some drawings of her."

"Really? Show it then!" I dashed in my room with our usual vampire speed and came back with a sketchbook in my hands. I opened the book, there's the one picture that I draw which is she's just a baby. And I flipped to the next page, which is she's in her ballet dress and a dance studio. She's so cute! And there's the photo which I love the most. Her full face in a side way, that's when I had a vision last week. She was looking at us in the cafeteria.

"Woah... She's pretty. Not bad sis!" A sudden vision came to me.

_"Hey, hey. It's that the new student the whole entire campus talking about? I heard she's from Arizona!" An orange truck drive in the parking lot, the door was opened lightly and a brown haired girl with heart shaped face, wearing a t-shirt and a brown hoodie with blue jeans and a gray backpack with her earphones on… end of vision._

"What did you saw?" Three of them asked me at the same time. I gave them my famous Alice Cullen bright smile.

"I'm going to meet her tomorrow. I… I'm going to meet her tomorrow! I can't believe it!" I bounced happily and squealed like a teenage girl who had been acknowledged by her crush.

"That's great Alice! Totally great!" Rosalie said with a joyful tone.

"Well, Alice even though you're older than me. I am really happy for you and I will love and protect you forever my dear sister. I hope everything goes well for you."

"Same here sis.

"Aww thanks Cynthia! You're such a cute and awesome little sister I have!"

"Says who, the 'little' one is!" Amara chortled.

"Hey! I'm 5'2 inches okay?! A normal height for a young lady like me." *huff* And we all giggled. I think everything's going back to normal. I can't wait for you my dear mate...I'll see you tomorrow.

I am sorry if there are a lot of wrong grammars. I don't have any beta-reader for my story. Basically I'm alone. Lol

Please Rate & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

It took so long for me to update this. I am sorry readers. :( Once again I do not own Twilight. I hope you enjoy reading this! I was happy for people who favorite and followed my stories. Even though is few... :D An advance sorry for grammatical errors.

Please Rate & Review! :)

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

It's only a 30 minute drive from my home to Arizona Airport. I am here seated in my Mom's car, Renee, listening to my iPod and holding on to my Fujifilm X-Pro1. Yeah, I love to take photos of anything, even though I'm not a sociable person. I don't know what to take there in Forks since it all trees, rarely have a sun and it's always foggy. Forks is just a small place where my Dad, Charlie working there who's a police officer. Renee and Charlie had been divorced since I was 6. They fought over something that I couldn't remember and yep, boom, divorced. Well Renee right now has a fiancé name Phil who's a minor league baseball player. I don't accept my Mom re-marrying a guy who is younger than her, but I find Phil a decent man. Well I'm going back to Forks to study is because Mom misses Phil so much that she decided to send me to Charlie, cause I'm still 17 that I cannot take care of myself. I am not really looking forward about living in Forks...Well maybe I'm quite excited since it only have a thousand or two populations there.

"Well here we are Bella." My mom said, giving me a gloomy smile. I take off my seatbelt and get out of the car, opening at the back to carry my luggage and backpack. I put on my backpack and on my camera to take a last shot of Arizona and a last shot with my mom. *click click* "I'm so going to miss you Bella." I hugged her for a second. "I'm going to miss you too Mom." "Call me soon when you get to Forks, okay honey?" I nod and turn off my camera and put in my backpack, dragging my luggage until the entrance. I waved a goodbye to my mother and proceeded to move on. Well Forks, here I come.

Forwarding-

After 2 hours and 35 minutes of flight from Phoenix Arizona to Forks was kind of tiring. I can't sleep since I was thinking of what is going to happen when I'm in Forks. Will Charlie miss me, after of long separation? Will I have friends? Nah... Will I meet her for real? What are you saying Bella Swan? It's just a DREAM. I sigh and saw Charlie waving at me.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie yelled and walked towards me, I was surprised when he hugged me. "Uhh, Char-Dad." "C'mon Bells, let me help you." I nodded and took out my camera and I snap a shot in front of the airport. I went inside Dad's patrol car, I quirked my eyebrow as I'm feeling that I've been arrested. I chuckled at that thought and Dad said something; "What's funny Bells?" He quirked me an eyebrow, well I think I got it from him. "Nothing, it's just that... seating here inside your *ahem* patrol car is like I've been arrested." "Well you need to get use to it." I just sighed and started to stone while he drives.

"Bells, here we are." I was cut off from my stoning and get out of the car. I stretch my arms and yawn. I look at the road and to Dad's house, well our house. "C'mon Bells." I followed Charlie inside the house to stairs and stop in front of the room, he opened the door for me and gesture me to go inside. I proceeded to go in and saw navy blue themed bedroom. A queen size bed with the color bed sheets and pillows are white and a navy blue comforter on top.

Each had a white night table with two lamp shades between the bed. A white computer desk in front of the bed with a black leather computer chair and a wall bookshelf which is empty, some pictures was hanged on the wall. A light brown wardrobe beside the desk, a double- hung windows on the left bed side. Wow. WOW. My eyes are wide open, looking at Dad. "Dad... this looked quite expensive." He gave me a smile "Years of saving, done some extra jobs. Well, I was quite sure that someday my daughter will live with me so, yep, after the divorce I started to save up some money for you. And... This is not the only surprise I have for you. You wait tomorrow before going to school." Another one? "I really, really appreciate this Dad. Thank you very much". I hug him and take my luggage inside my new bedroom. Before I arranged my clothes, I step outside my room and take a photo of my new bedroom. I look at the camera and smiled at it. I look at the watch on my left wrist and reads: 7.00pm, shoot I need to call Mom! I took out my iPhone 4s and tap my Mom's name contact. *ring ring ring* "Hello Bella?" "Hey Mom. Yes, I came home safely. Yeah Mom. I'll start school tomorrow. Okay Mom, bye, yep, same take care." *end call* I arranged my clothes in the closet, put my laptop on top of my desk, took a shower and proceeded myself to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day...

Next morning-

*TOOT TOOT TOOT* I wake up with the irritating sound finding the source with my free hand on top of the night table *TOOT TOOT-* Finally! "Bells! Breakfast is ready!" I can smell toasted bread from downstairs and I think Dad burned the bread again. "Yeah!" I took a shower, dressed up and took my camera and phone with my bag.

"So, toasting failed?" I gave him a half smirk. "Psshh, I tried my best! Besides the eggs aren't burned though." Sweet! Scrambled eggs. Yummy. "Hurry up Bells, you don't want get late and your other surprise is waiting outside." I ate as fast as I could and straightly drink my glass of juice down my throat. I went outside and saw Jacob and his grandpa with Dad standing beside a Ford Ranger with a shiny orange full body paint. "Jake!" I run into him, giving him a surprise hug. "Hey there Bella!" Jake gave me a grin, "Jake you need to cut your long hair, don't want it to get stuck on a motorcycle." We both laughed at my remark. "Bells, still remember Billy Black?" An old man sitting on a wheelchair, giving me a small smile. "Yeah, hey what's up, so… what's the surprise then?" They three looked at each other Charlie started: "Well since, I know you don't want to go riding with my patrol car everyday going to school. I decided to buy a car from Billy then." "Are you serious a car?! Wait… That car is for me?" They all nodded in synchronization. "But Dad-"

"Na-ah Bells, it's quite a second-hand though, Jake helped with re-painting the car because it had some scratches and since Billy can't ride it, Jake too. Well, they decided that they sell it to me. So I accept the offer." He gave me the car keys and smiled. "But I'll still check-up the engine sometimes. Call me if you need help with your babe or anything." Jake said with a wink and I just decided to chuckle, "Thank you Dad, Billy and Jake." *smiling* "Well Bells, what are you waiting for? Go to school now, don't want to be late." I take out my camera and take a shot of my baby, I wave to them as a goodbye and went inside my car. I take a piece of paper from my pocket bag and read it: 'Directions to Forks High school', I started my engine and drive off.

After 10 minutes of driving to school, I saw the parking lot full of cars and students, looking for a space to park but there's only one spot which is the opposite side of a silver Volvo car and a black and red Jaguar jeep. I was curious who owned those expensive looking cars, I parked and off my engine, I take my bag and open the door of my car. As I was outside, all students are looking at me gossiping each other. "Hey! What's up? My name is Eric Yorkie and I am from the newspaper club!" He chirped that I almost drop my bag. "Hey to you too…" I gave him a small smile. "Can I take your picture?" He asked while holding up his DSLR. "Uhm… nope I can't." Yep just rejected, even though I love to take photos, I don't want anyone taking a photo of me specially strangers… Okay, acquaintance. "Oh… Then I can be your tour guide for today, by the way your name is Isabella Marie Swan right?" How the hell did he know my name? "Yeah, but just call me Bella. And how did you know my name?" He chuckled, "Well Bella, Forks is just a small town and news travels fast." Oh… yeah. *sigh* I look at my right seeing all those intoxicating people. There's a big buffy guy smirking and his arm around the blonde waist who is quite scary but beautiful. And there's two guys looking at me, one is the messy tall hair guy and a messy blond hair dude. My eyes followed another couple which both are girls, one sexy red hair and a decent brunette. Both looking at me with a smirk, I was curious why are they looking at me? And there is one more, who is walking gracefully, my eyes are wide open. _She._ That girl… from my dreams! A petite lady who's wearing a black designer jeans, a black winter coat and a high cut brown leather boots. Her hair is spiky black, pale white skin and… wait are those golden eyes?! W-w-wait, it must be contact lens. But as I checked them out they all have the same color eyes. She smiled at me and I feel my heart beating so fast, I look down on the ground putting my hair over my ear. "Hey, hey Bella! Yoohooo! C'mon let's go, the bell is going to ring soon!" I look up to him and followed him behind. This is going to be a long day. So curious about those pale…white people with golden eyes. Specially that petite girl, hoping that I can see her again.

Okay chapter 2 is done. So Bella and Alice just stare each other? XD Well, I am sorry for this chapter as i want to post it within three days. I am saing an advance sorry because there still grammatical errors and the story might not be good as I was sick for 4 days. :( Hope that you all are still looking forward to read the next chapter and continue reading it. I thank you once again for people who favorite and followed my story. :)

Please Rate & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, it belongs to S.M. except for the story here.

Thank you for those people who reads it, favs and followed it! I love you guys! Hope you enjoy reading, and hope it's quite long for you whoever wanted it long. I apologize for grammar errors in the future.

Please Rate & Review

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the Cullen's house, a petite lady vampire was pacing around the walk in closet. While looking at several of clothing but she never find anything she like. She was so frustrated as she was looking for a perfect outfit for hours. "No, no, not that one!" She went to the other side of the closet "No! ARGH!" A loud scream was heard in the entire Cullen house. Suddenly, a blonde and a red-head came in. "What in the world happen in here Alice?!" The blonde exclaimed. Alice looks into her sister's eyes and pout, "I can't find anything nice to wear. I'll be meeting my mate within 2 hours and 10 minutes." Alice sat down looking agitated and heard a booming laugh downstairs. "Emmett! Shut up!" Shouted Rosalie from Alice's walk-in closet, Rosalie sighed and asked Alice to stand up. Rosalie looks through Alice's closet, finding the perfect clothes for her dear sister. She grabs the designer black jeans, a black fitted shirt and a black winter coat. While Amara, grab the high cut brown leather boots. Rosalie hold the clothes in front of her sister as her eyes roam around Alice body and look at Amara, she gave her smirk as a signal. "Well, you shouldn't be upset by now, as Amara and I had found a nice outfit for you. Take a bath later and change into these, and you should let your hair stay spiky." Rosalie said giving Alice a warm smile. Alice bounced up and down saying 'thank you' many times to her sisters. "Want to join hunting?" "Yeah sure, I'm going for mountain lion!" Alice yell cheerfully and dash off with her vampire speed. Amara and Rosalie look at each other and shook their head with a smile and dash off too.

Alice P.O.V.

Drinking mountain lions blood made me satisfied. We Cullens are Vegetarian vampire, funny as how it sounds. Vegetarian vampire, are vampire who drink animal blood, even though it's _Animal._We don't drink human blood, we stop drinking it since we discovered about our father Carlisle. I admit I've drank human blood before, it's more satisfying than drinking animal blood. It made us full, but it's hard to control our thirst when it comes to human. We've been training and drinking animal blood for decades. My favorite animal to feed on is the cheetah and mountain lion. Edward's favorite is mountain lion too, Jasper's one well, he doesn't have a favorite but mostly drink on mountain lion. Rosalie's one is buck cause the buck doesn't show any emotions when it died. Emmett, for sure it's a bear because he acts like one! Hahaha, well for Cynthia, she prefer wild boar I don't know why though. For Amara's favorite is panther, cause she loves chasing it before drinking. While for Esme and Carlisle should probably a deer and antelope, when they drink they don't get aggressive. Typical lovely parents we have. I check my wrist watch and read: 7:00AM, I went to my built-in bathroom, took off my clothes and switch on the shower. After showering I walk outside the bathroom, naked, grabbing the remote control for my music player *click*, playing a soft melody. I dried up myself and put on the clothes what Rosalie and Amara choose for me. I face the full-body mirror fixing my hair into spiky style and put a light make up on. I am satisfied of my looks and walk out of my room and strides down the stairs.

"Hey Eddie! Can I get a ride with you and Jazz?" Edward look at me and gave me his famous smirk, I look at Jazzy to get confirmation and he nodded me with his gentleman smile. "Thank you! Thank you!" I gave them a tight hug and patted my back with sync. Suddenly a booming laugh was erupted in our moments. "Aren't ya gonna ride with your tiny car?" Emmett teased with a grinned, oh I am so pissed off about saying my car a mini. "FYI Emmett! even though it's mini, it's faster than your bulky stupid jeep!" I hissed, Edward is trying to stop me from jumping on Emmett. While Jasper is trying to send calming waves to both of us. Stop that you two!" Esme said, "Emmett, stop joking to your sister especially when it comes to her mate. And Alice, cool down, you know who Emmett is." Emmett whines and apologize saying that he was just joking around, I accepted his apology and I did the same thing. "Good kids, now get ready for school children!" Esme said happily and all of us whining getting our ass to our cars. I went inside Ed and Jazz's car at back seat, bouncing happily non-stop. "Hold your horses there Alice! You don't want us to get into an accident." Edward said jokingly while Jazz and I snickered at him. "Oh please Edward! Even with Alice cheerful behavior we cannot get into an accident dear." Jasper said rolling his eyes, "And you Missy, you should calm down a bit, I know it's your mate, but c'mon Ali you need to show her you're cool enough to be in her pants." If I am still breathing, I'll be probably red by now. "Oh shut it Jazz! Edward! Control your husbands' mouth." Edward's eyes look into the rear view mirror and suddenly kissed Jaspers' lips earning a moan from him. "OH HOLY GOD! STOP IT! Eyes on the ROAD Eddie! Wait, don't tell me you're HORNY!" Vampires can feel sexual libido from other vampires, mostly humans are the strongest ones. A vision hit me, _Emmett, Rosalie, Amara and Cynthia are all laughing now. "God, I wonder how Alice doing with those two horny dick lovers!" Amara said, making all of them laugh. "That's why, I don't like riding with those two." Cynthia said, shaking her head with a fake frown. End of vision._I look at the back the jeep went first, they all laughing and Emmett making disgusting faces and suddenly blast his jeep horn. Edward and Jazz suddenly stop their 'make-out while driving session'. "Ahem ahem… Well that's stiff." Edward fixing his hair and concentrating on the road, Jasper was, well, still feeling horny.

"Seriously guys, fix yourselves before we reach school. And c'mon I don't want my mate to see my gay bros too horny." After 5 minutes silence of riding we are finally in our school, I look around if I can see an orange truck, still looking and finally I saw it. Edward parked giving me signal to go out, I let my other siblings to go out first because I want to be the last to be recognized by my mate because I think it's cool. Emmett and Rosalie being themselves, Edward and Jasper decided to show off being the quiet ones, while those two sisters of mine are being themselves except for Amara, that's too much looking at my mate. Well, Alice Cullen here I go. I went outside the car, showing my fashion skills to everybody as usual and I look towards my mate while walking. My God, she's so beautiful and her smell is… so_tempting_. I smiled at her and she looked down on the ground tucking her hair over her ear, that's cute! I followed my siblings where we usually hangout. *School bell ringing* Oops, time for class. I went to my first class which is Chemistry.

Bella P.O.V.

So I walked with this Eric guy, he's talking non-stop and I'm going to cut his talkative. "Hey Eric, so can you help where can I get my classes?" He stopped talking and nodded, following him behind but he starts talking again. I breathe in and just move on, after his blabbing. "So here we are Bella, this where you get your classes or maybe change." I gave him a thanks and trying to get that woman's attention. "Yes, what can I get you?" The woman asked with a small smile, "Uhm, I wanted to know what classes am I in, I'm Chief Swan's daughter Bella Swan." "Oh! Isabella Marie Swan is it? Just filled up this form." I take the form and filled all the things, I gave back the form to her she gave an A4 paper. I said my thank you to her and read the paper she gave me, 'Biology'. Well what a great subject to spend my first day morning of school. Biology it is. "Hey Eric, do you know where the Biology class is?" I asked and he said "Yes I do, and well Bella we are kind a late for our class." Wait, so the same class as him? Ugh, I hope I don't get to seat with him. Telling him to lead the way, getting quite nervous for my first class of my first day of new school. After walking to the class Eric open the door to the class and there was a male teacher standing there talking to the class, the teacher stops his talking looked toward us. "Hey Mr. Rootburgh! Sorry we're late, as you can see I guided the new student." He look at Eric then me, "So, we have a new student. Come in." Eric went in first and sit down, and I'm just standing in front of the whole class, giving my paper to Mr. what? Rootbeer? Whatever. "So, a new student came from Phoenix Arizona. Isabella Marie Swan." "Bella is fine sir." I look through the class spotted that one guy before. "So, Ms Swan... You can sit next to, hmm, Mr. Cullen over there." He pointed towards that messy brown hair dude, walking towards him and sit down beside him. "Hi." I said and he just look at me and give me a charming smile, "Hello Bella, name's Edward Cullen." His somewhat chuckling...? I wriggle my eyebrow and begin listening to the teacher.

Alice P.O.V.

Chemistry is somewhat boring for me, I don't need to pay attention because I've learned chemistry for decades. As the teacher giving her lecture I was thinking of her...My mate, my one and only soul mate. My God, she's so beautiful... Her innocent curious soft brown eyes, the way she slightly bit her lips when we saw each other. Oh my dear mate, I bet your name is beautiful as you, so your name please? A sudden chuckle was heard inside my head. _"Hahaha, Alice. You're mate is with me and indeed! Her name is beautiful as her. Hehehe." _NO! I am suppose to know it first, not you Eddie! Urghhh. _"Her name is... Well, what's beautiful in Italian?" _Italian? What are you planning Eddie- wait... Beautiful in Italian...Bella? Her name is Bella? I smile at what I know, Bella... It fits her, she's beautiful and yet her name too...Bella... _"Well, that's what she prefer. Her real name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short." _Edward as much I hate you for knowing her name faster than me, thank you for the info even though you're irksome older brother I have. _"Hahaha, anything for our little Ali, pffft. Well I have to stop our conversation now. Adiós hermanita!" _I rolled my eyes, earning a school bell ringing. I hope we have the same class mia cara Bella...

I skipped my way through the hall, excited for my next class which is Art. Oh how I love art! As I step inside the art room, I saw the most beautiful creature than I ever seen... beautiful than Rosalie and Aphrodite...well for me. She look at me, with those beautiful brown eyes, her hair was whirlwind into the wind... I catch the smell and it was so intoxicating...The smell of vanilla and chocolate... OH GOD. I can feel my throat burning, nails digging through the door jamb. _Sweet, sweet smell... Don't you want it Alice? C'mon Alice, just go to her, touch her pale neck and... NO! I can't do that, WE can't do that! Tch... Fine Alice, but she's ours. *evil laugh* _I shook my head, forgetting about my inner demon. I smile and skip toward Bella. "Hi I'm Alice!" I saw her blushing, "H-hey, Isabella Marie Swan here. But I really prefer Bella..." ain't she cute~? "Okay class! We have a new student from... Arizona!" Bella shifted a bit, "Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short..." I saw her put her hands in her pocket jeans the teacher nodded and "So Bella, welcome to Forks! And please sit next to Ms Cullen over there, Ms Cullen can please raise up your hand." I kinda rolled my eyes and smile but I raise my hand eagerly. Her face shown a surprise blushing expression, I can't help but squeal inside. She walk towards the occupy sit beside me, "So Bella! How do you like Forks so far?"

"Well, I'm trying to get use to it. I mean, t-the weather seems too cold for my liking...Unlike, Jacksonville, it's sunny, more pictures to take. I dislike wet season. Hahaha... *smile*" My eyes widen because of her god damn beautiful smile... Oh god, spare me! "Why do you dislike wet season? And you said about pictures." I gave her a smile. Ohh, she's blushing... I can totally smell her intoxicating sweet blood... *gulp* Alice, control. I feel like my eyes are darkening, shit please don't let her see it. "Uhmm...well, because I am not used to cold weather and the season makes me more clumsier...Ahahaha... Well, I love to take pictures! I love to take everything..." She scratched at her nape, blushing. God, I swear if my mate can't stop blushing I will lean at her and... No, no, no, I will not do that. I laugh at her answer and, "Well, Bella I really didn't know you're clumsy, but I will always be there to catch you. *wink* And we should go out sometimes, I mean I'll show you Forks and Seattle around, you know, so you can take a picture of it." We stare for seconds and the teacher broke our contact, "Okay guys! What you are going to do for today is free drawing and you can listen to your own music or chat with your friends while doing your work, but not too loud! Okay guys?" And we all said our yes, students started to do their own work. Bella and I are still in silent but I broke it off. "So Bella... You have your own materials? I don't mind lending mine." "Uhmm..." Well I guess that's a no, oh well. I open the cardboard shelf at my left, take out my art materials luckily I still have extra new sketchbook. I grab a few pencils with different kind of shades, eraser and color pencils. I handed to her and she said a 'Thank you' with her hundredth blush. "No problem Bella." We take a sit together and proceeding to do our work. I draw Emmett who is in action, fighting with a big grizzly bear with his own bare hands. I take a glance at Bella, and I was a bit shocked and curious, she look at me. "Well... I am drawing about one of my recurring blurry dream...Kinda blurry. " I look at her drawing, she draw a spiky black hair, golden eyes, these jaw lines...reminds me of... this drawing reminds me of.. but it is indeed blurry. "Say Bella, can you please tell me about your recurring dream, if you don't mind that's it." "It's pretty weird you know... I've dreamed her for 1 and half years now... I just saw her golden eyes, pale white skin and...spiky hair but it is kinda blur. Well she called my name every time I dreamed about her. Weird isn't? But I want to meet her..." I am so shocked. She dreams about me? Is this for real? "No Bella, that's not weird. I'm pretty sure you are going to meet her soon and I think this person is looking for you for a long time." Tried not to be suspicious... "Really? How do you know?" Well honey, I can see the future. Nah, I know my face details okay, and I've been waiting for you for a long time. Finally found you. "It's just my instincts Bella." I chuckled and she just give me a smile. "Alice, your drawing looks awesome, who's that?" I glance at my work, "That's Emmett, my other brother. You know the big bear guy with the blonde." "Ohh, that bear guy with the beautiful blonde!" Beautiful? I laugh inside, should tell Rosie about this. "Yes, yes." *School bell ringing* Well that was fast. "Ops, I think we loose track of time. So what's your next subject?" Hello Bella? She's staring at me. Hmm... I lean in closer to her ear, "Bella~ may I know your next subject please? Please baby~ please?" I said to her with my seductive vampire voice. And wallah! Her blood is came rushing to her cheeks. *chuckle* "Uhm.. M-my n-next subject is- *looks down on the paper* Gym... S-sorry about that Alice." She really intrigued me... Oh Bella, if you just know how much I long for you. "Bella it's okay and we have the same subject! C'mon Bella, I'll go with you to the gym!" *grinned* "S-sure! *smile*" I stand up and proceeded to walk but Bella stop me, "Uhm...Alice... I know this is kinda weird but, can I take shot of you?" Her eyes show shyness, hope, nervous and happiness, I grinned at that. "Of course!" She take out her camera and "1,2,3 say cheese!" Cheeseeeeee! Bella look at her camera and smile. "It's great Alice, thanks." She tuck her hair on the side, looking down. Bella, I am falling for you more since I saw you in my visions. "Anything for Bella, now let's go! Don't want to be late." She put her camera inside her bag and we walk towards the gym.

Phew! I am very sorry for updating late! It's been like 1 month. I was busy with school studies and prelims. 4th year is hard. I am sorry once again for my errors in the story, I'm really working it alone. :)

Please R&R

See you again! Thank you for reading.


End file.
